


LOL LCS Pro Player reader inserts

by Lotus_Coronis21



Category: League of Legends
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-14
Updated: 2018-04-14
Packaged: 2019-04-22 16:38:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14312823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lotus_Coronis21/pseuds/Lotus_Coronis21





	LOL LCS Pro Player reader inserts

If you like League of Legends pro players and reader inserts or like imaging being with one, You've come to the right place, I think. Anyway, I'll be making reader inserts and just solely reader insert with a pro player. I won't do OC's or player×player because I just want to make this blog for the sole purpose for people to indulge in their favorite pro players. I can do from NA to EU to KR and that probably it. Hopefully I can make people happy with what I write and be active a possible. 

At this very moment, I can't think of more rules right now but this is all I got for now. I'll update the rules later in due time but right now I don't. 

Also, get ready for some cringe as well as my writing is pretty bad.


End file.
